


Серебряное сердце

by tea_in_tea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_in_tea/pseuds/tea_in_tea
Summary: У Виктора есть соулмейт.Виктора это не остановило.Виктор полюбил Юри.





	Серебряное сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Фикбук: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5394383

Виктор не мог сказать, верил ли он в силу связи.

Да, он встречал счастливые пары соулмейтов, которые уже не представляли себе жизнь друг без друга. Он видел соулмейтов, которые жили на ножах и расставались, а потом сходились (например, Яков и Лилия). Он знал людей, которые никогда не встречали своих соулмейтов, и, в общем-то, жили вполне себе неплохо.

Он особо не понимал ажиотажа вокруг этой темы. Есть соулмейт — прекрасно, нет соулмейта — ничего, и так справимся.

А, выходя на лед, он тут же забывал об этом и отдавался на полную. Иногда он отшучивался от настырных журналистов, говоря, что его соулмейт — это лед, и поэтому все золотые медали его.

Метка обычно появляется после шестнадцати лет.  
У Виктора она появилась в двадцать.  
Юрий Плисецкий — имя его соулмейта.

С Юрочкой они встретились впервые через три года, когда тот начал тренироваться у Якова. Сначала Виктор был в шоке, потому что их разница в возрасте — 12 лет. Затем — от характера этого милого, на первый взгляд, ангелочка.

Они тренировались на одном катке, у одного тренера, и очень часто Виктор замечал восхищенный взгляд Юры, который ребенок потом яростно отрицал. В целом, иногда Виктор думал, что Юра ведет себя мило.

Но это все, что он к нему чувствовал. Ни особой привязанности, ни нежности, ничего… Юра не знал, что они с Виктором связаны, и Виктор не хотел его в это посвящать. Время придет — он узнает, от этого не убежишь.

Может, тогда Виктор что-то да почувствует к Юре Плисецкому. А до того момента его будет интересовать только катание.

***

С годами он выигрывал все больше золотых медалей, а взгляд Юры становился все злее и злее.

Наблюдая за тренировками Юры, Виктор пришел к мысли: мальчик гений. И его ждет большое будущее в фигурном катании. «К лучшему», — думал Виктор. Вряд ли бы он смог сойтись с человеком, который не любил бы лед.

Но это не сглаживало портящийся характер Юры, его острый язык и отсутствие желания что-то с этим делать.

Виктор чувствовал себя загнанным в угол. Как бы он это не отрицал, но ситуация с Юрой его напрягала все больше и больше — тому уже 15, и скоро он узнает всю правду. Очередное золото сдавливало шею и, вместо того, чтобы вдохновлять, тянуло ко дну.

Виктор Никифоров, пятикратный чемпион мира, устал.  
Устал от катания, устал от своего соулмейта, который ему даже не нравился, устал от давящей атмосферы Санкт-Петербурга.

Юри Кацуки, тот самый, кто не побоялся вызвать Плисецкого на танцевальный баттл и слезно умолял Виктора стать его тренером, объявился как никогда кстати.

***

Япония Виктору нравилась.  
А еще ему нравился Юри Кацуки. Он не был гением, как сам Виктор или Юрий, но его силе воли можно было позавидовать.  
А еще у Юри были до безумия красивые глаза и то, как он восхищался Виктором, заставляло самодовольно улыбаться.

Виктор ласково называл Юри свинкой и ругал того за каждый промах, но видел: Юри от этого не закрывается, не сдается. И заставлял работать того еще усерднее.

Он почти не поддерживал связи с Юрием, так, иногда смотрел его фото в Инстаграме. Да и сам Плисецкий не рвался. Виктора это устраивало.

Под пристальным вниманием Виктора Юри раскрывался, как прекрасный цветок. Виктор от этого пьянел. Скромность Юри, его тихое восхищение, его чувствительность и упорство сводили с ума.

Когда Юри впервые исполнил Эрос, Виктор подумал, что умрет.  
Пусть он падал на прыжках, пусть некоторые элементы еще были недоработанные. Но та скрытая сексуальность, о которой, похоже, и сам Юри не подозревал, сбивала с ног.

Той ночью Виктор осознал свою влюбленность.  
Запястье левой руки в ответ на это пронзило легкой болью, словно напоминая, кому по-настоящему принадлежит Никифоров. И кто принадлежит ему.

***

Тренировать Юри стало сложно. В этом не было его вины: с каждым днем его движения становились оточеннее, а все выступление увереннее.

Хотя нет. Вина Юри была в том, что он позволил Виктору влюбится.  
Теперь Виктор понял, почему соулмейты не могли надолго расставаться. Они просто сгорали без своих любимых.  
Вот только Юри и Виктор не были соулмейтами.  
На самом деле, Виктор даже не знал, есть ли у его подопечного соулмейт.

Очень многие прятали свои метки (в том числе и сам Виктор), а Юри, скрытный по своей натуре, тем более. Он всегда носил толстый браслет на левой руке, который точно закрывал чье-то имя.

Но Виктор утешал себя, что это ничего не значит, что это просто аксессуар и, пфф, Юри всегда ему так улыбался, что у него просто не может быть соулмейта.

***

— Юри, — Виктор бесцеремонно вломился в спальню, впрочем, как и всегда, — я не могу заснууууть, поговори со мной.

Юри не обратил внимания. Своей улыбкой он освещал полутемную комнату, параллельно набирая сообщение. Сердце Виктора пропустило пару ударов.

— Юри, с кем ты так переписываешься? — весело произнес Виктор и выдернул у того из рук телефон. — Расскажи мне, я твой тренер и должен все знать.

— Виктор! — возмущенно вскрикнул Юри, краснея.

Краем глаза Виктор успел увидеть последнее пришедшее сообщение перед тем, как Юри забрал свой телефон назад.

«И я тебя люблю».

«Черт, Никифоров, как же ты облажался».

— Итак, ты поделишься со мной своей тайной? — невозмутимо продолжил Виктор, играя бровями. Должен же он знать, кому принадлежит сердце Кацуки, если не ему.

Юри молчал.

— Ну пожалуйстааа, Юри.

— С Пхичитом, он… он мой соулмейт, — казалось, что больше покраснеть нельзя, но Юри это удалось.

Пхичит. Тот самый Пхичит, тоже фигурист, с которым Юри учился в Детройте.  
Тот самый Пхичит, с которым Юри будет вечно.

— Оу, это так мило, — нагло врал Виктор, — ты должен меня с ним будешь познакомить.

— Обязательно, Виктор.

Виктор быстро возвратился в свою спальню. Он пытался забыться хоть каким-то сном, а в ушах звучал вопрос Юри: «А ты познакомишь меня со своим соулмейтом?»

***

Дни превратились в череду чего-то непонятного. Юри катался все лучше и лучше.  
Это должно было радовать Виктора как тренера. Но его не радовало ничего, связанное с Юри.

Ни его блеск в глазах. Ни его привлекательные движения на льду. Ни его стоны во время поедания кацудона.

Ему больше не нравилась Япония.  
Но, как бы он не старался, Юри нравиться ему не перестал.

На Кубке Китая Юри справился со своей задачей хорошо. Он забрал серебро, и шансы пройти в финал Гран-при становились все выше и выше.

Только для Виктора Кубок Китая превратился в ад: там был и Пхичит.  
Юри влюбленным глазами глядел на него, а он, улыбаясь, делал бесконечный поток фотографий, которые заполонили Инстаграм. Виктор после этого еле удержался, чтобы не разбить свой телефон.

После произвольной программы, после этого чертового флипа в конце, Виктор почти поцеловал его. Почти. Вместо этого он обнял Юри, и сердце Виктора растаяло, когда тот обхватил его в ответ.

Кажется, Юри Кацуки убьет Виктора Никифорова.

***

Они пережили Кубок Ростелекома, они пережили проблемы с Маккачином, и они вышли в финал Гран-при.

Виктор чувствовал, что это последние дни, на которые ему хватит сил находиться рядом с Юри.

В Барселоне все поменялось.  
В Барселоне Юри игнорировал Пхичита настолько, насколько это возможно.  
В Барселоне они впервые поцеловались.

Ночь, 12 часов до произвольной программы, а им обоим плевать. Юри завтра выходить на лед и выигрывать, а они были слишком увлечены друг другом.

Боже, тогда впервые Виктор сказал Юри, что любит. Несмотря на метки. Несмотря на Пхичита. Несмотря на условности. Юри на это ответил стоном.

Виктор уже даже не помнил, что Юра побил его мировой рекорд.

Зато у него внутри что-то взорвалось, когда на следующий день Юри сделал тоже самое.

Золото. Золото у его соулмейта.  
А его сердце завоевало серебро.

Он не был так счастлив, даже когда стал пятикратным чемпионом мира.

***

Они возвратились на Хасецу вместе. Город поздравлял своего медалиста, заставляя того краснеть и отнекиваться.

Виктор заставил Юри отдохнуть; теперь они катались в Ледовом Дворце ради удовольствия, дурачась и смеясь. Они ели кацудон мамы Юри, гуляли по побережью, гоняясь за Маккачином. Они наслаждались друг другом, как только могли.

Пока не случилось это.

— Виктор, кто твой соулмейт?

Сегодня они решили встретить вместе рассвет. Прохладный океан приятно ласкал ноги, а первые лучи солнца согревали лицо.

— Это так важно, Юри? Главное, что мое сердце тут, с тобой.

Юри не смотрел ему в глаза.

— Ты же понимаешь, что так не может продолжаться вечно. Я не могу вечно врать Пхичиту. Ты не можешь вечно убегать от судьбы, Виктор.

— Юри, — Виктор покачал головой, — ты не понимаешь…

— Я понимаю. Я тоже влюбился, Виктор. Но это не правильно. Мы не можем так поступить.

Виктор отвернулся.

— Виктор, кто твой соулмейт?

Молчание.

— Виктор, покажи мне свое запястье.

Тот вздохнул. Раз он так хочет — то пожалуйста.  
Он сорвал с руки браслет и протянул Юри запястье, на котором красивым каллиграфическим почерком русскими буквами было выведено: «Юрий Плисецкий».

— Я так и думал, — Юри понимал достаточно, чтобы прочитать имя. Он вскочил на ноги: — Виктор, возвращайся в Россию. Ты будешь нужен ему.

— Стой, — он схватил Юри за руку, заставив замереть. — Юри, я люблю тебя.

Виктор не видел, как Юри беззвучно плакал. Ему не нужно было знать.

— Прости, Виктор.

***

Россия встретила его привычным серым небом.  
Виктору больше ничего не оставалось.

Он принял решение вернуться в спорт. Заголовки статей блистали этой новостью, радостные фанатки называли это лучшим днем в истории фигурного катания.

Он не знал, как сможет выступать на одном льду с Юри. Как сможет знать, что он рядом. Как сможет пережить то, что единственный человек, которого он смог полюбить за всю свою жить — не его родственная душа.

Яков возвращение Виктора воспринял с воодушевлением. Тут же назначил время тренировок.

Петербургский лед очень отличался от японского. Например, на нем вряд ли встретишь невероятного Юри Кацуки.

Но можешь встретить Юру Плисецкого, который грациозно подъедет к тебе и, оттянув рукав спортивной куртки, покажет надпись: «Виктор Никифоров».

И тогда Виктор Никифоров, пятикратный чемпион мира, не будет знать, а что же делать дальше.


End file.
